Nepria
Background Nepria is located to the west of Etria and is a relatively modern nation as well but slightly smaller with smaller cities and towns vs. Etria’s cities. It is ruled by Rowan Adriel, a king that is well-liked and respected. Because it is a landlocked nation it relies on friendly status with Etria on the east and Tyderia to the west for trade. Needless to say it means that historically, Nepria has been a staunch ally with Etria. Also, being a more inland country, it relies heavily on agriculture and cattle. The land is abundant with wild horses, and Neprian steeds are prized though out the continent as reliable and stalwart mounts. Additionally, the center of the Source church, the High Temple is located in Belen, the capital of Nepria. Geography Nepria's geography is varied and similar to Etria's. It has rolling hills an lush forests with some hilly and mountainous terrain to the north. It is a little warmer in most of Nepria except for the western border where many lakes dot the border with Tyderia. Government Nepria is ruled by Rowan Adriel. He is fairly popular with his people and known to be a just ruler. He can be a little obsequious in matters dealing with Etria since much of their livelihood relies on good relations with them. There are some amongst the nobility in Nepria that feel that this is the wrong tactic and that Etria also benefits from trade through the Inner Sea. They have a Council of Lords similar to that of Etria's and some on that council feel the same way. Economy Nepria is more agrarian society with lush meadows of crops and even flowers that are sold and traded in both Togrea and Etria. The land is very fertile and some of the highest quality food stuffs come from Nepria. They are also large cultivators of livestock and cattle. They are most famous for their horses. Neprian horses are fine animals with strong and steady temperaments. What is often overlooked, however, is the fact that the Neprians are particularly adept at raising these horses. Therefore, their services are also a valued commodity among the wise. Defenses Nepria has a large and competent standing army and no navy. Due to their smaller size as a country, all young men at the age of 20 summers must spend two years in obligatory military service. They are best known for their cavalry, which are considered a valued force-multiplier. Theirs is a horse culture where all men are trained to ride at an early age. Within the ranks of the cavalry the Neprian Lancers are the most courageous and skilled. They are taken from the best riders and are fearsome in combat. Notable Locations Belen adfa Thousand Lakes On the western border of Nepria, separating it from Togrea, lies a large number of lakes that are nicknamed the Thousand Lakes. Some are interconnected and are used for irrigation in that area. Many towns and villages have sprung along he shores of these lakes.